The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A surgical procedure can be performed on various portions of an anatomy, such as a human anatomy. The surgical procedures can be invasive to varying degrees, such as by performing an open procedure or by performing a less invasive procedure. A procedure can be performed in a less invasive manner by minimizing or attempting to minimize an incision or portal formed in the tissue of the anatomy, opening through bone, and other minimization techniques.
A less invasive procedure, however, can also reduce visualization of a portion of the anatomy upon which a procedure is occurring, reduce access with various instruments to a portion of the anatomy, and the like. The less invasive procedure may also require specialized and particular instruments to perform the procedure in an appropriate and beneficial manner. It is desirable, therefore, to provide instruments, procedures, and the like to achieve an optimal outcome while maintaining the less invasive procedure.
According to various applications, instruments can be guided with exterior guide tools or systems to a selected portion of the anatomy to perform the less invasive procedure. For example, at least one electrode can be guided into a portion of the anatomy, such as the brain, in a less invasive neurosurgical procedure. The at least one electrode can include a microelectrode (ME), semi-microelectrode, probe, deep brain stimulator (DBS), macroelectrode or combinations thereof. The ME, semi-microelectrode or macroelectrode can be used to record electrical activity within the brain, and the at least one probe, deep brain stimulator (DBS) electrode or macroelectrode can then be guided into the anatomy in an area of interest as indicated by the recording to deliver electrical therapy to the patient.
In certain instances, it may be desirable to couple or otherwise secure the at least one electrode to the anatomy, such that the effectiveness of the position of the at least one electrode can be monitored for a period of time. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatuses for securing at least one electrode into an anatomy in a neurosurgical procedure.